For special lighting applications such as building lighting or event technology, LED strips or LED arrays of high power may be used, which are also referred to as “wallwashers”. Such LED lighting devices may, for example, be used as floodlights for spot or stripe-shaped linear or spot illumination of extensive flat surfaces such as walls or facades, as disclosed for example in DE 10 2016 217 332 A1.
In order to control LED lighting means of such lighting devices, it is desirable to be able to adapt the control concept flexibly to the design and the desired characteristics of the lighting device. In addition, such lighting devices often comprise a modular design, and the control concept should be able to adapt to the modularity of the lighting device. DE 20 2017 105 722 U1, for example, discloses a digital-to-resistance-value-converter for a linear regulator for powering LEDs in motor vehicles.